


Short Prompts...very short prompts

by thiective



Series: Discord Prompts... [3]
Category: Lupin III, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Gen - When you've got two detectives and one reluctant thief go to a convention.Crack - When your friends become annoyed at Conan O'Brien and you were in Spain and there was a town that celebrates tomatoes in the most fun ways.





	Short Prompts...very short prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaiBan2989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/gifts).



> When you should be studying or writing, but got distracted by tempting prompts...

**_The Sherlock Holmes Convention (Gen)_ **

"I can't believe I promise the both of you that I'll be going to this convention." Kaito said wryly, looking at the convention. His two companions are not much better, looking at every corner of the booths and rooms, as if they were in a kid in a candy store. No pun intended.

"Hey, we did let you drag us to that Lupin convention. It's only fair." Shinichi said, voice barely restraining his excitement. Their blond tour guide looks like he could barely restrain himself from going to every booth right now. Hakuba's hand gripping his entry ticket tight. The magician thief takes one look at Shinichi and he has to withhold a flinch at seeing the pleading look in the detective's eyes. Swallowing, he glances at the convention before looking at the Detective of the East and sighs.

"Fine, but you do realize that you can't make fun of me when I celebrate Leblanc's birthday, right?'

* * *

**_When one of your friends on Discord is annoyed by Conan O'Brien (Crack)_ **

"Finished?" Kid asks with a shark grin, Conan O'Brien glares at him. It would be a lot more convincing if he wasn't splattered head to toe with tomatoes. Lupin's smirk widens. "Guess not, continue as you please everyone." The crowd throws more tomatoes at O'Brien.

Conan stares and shakes his head. Nope, he's not dealing with this. Let Hakuba or Nakamori-keibu deal with this. 


End file.
